


Cloaked with Love

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on art, cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki's cloak was on Tony's bed. His fingers were itching to dosomethingwith it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 196





	Cloaked with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).



> I told you I _might_ be writing something for you art, Kasi. Hope you like it 👀❤️  
> Thank you to **Thebifrostgiant** for helping out ❤️

_ Curiosity kills the cat,  _ JARVIS often told Tony, his voice already bleeding with exhaustion but an underlaying fondness to it. Perhaps it was because his AI was as curious a soul as Tony. Perhaps because he didn’t want to see Tony suffer some unexpected hurt from a bomb sent in a simple letter. Who knew? Certainly not Tony.

And he did his best not to listen to the nagging British voice  _ not  _ to do what he most assuredly planned on doing anyway. There was Loki’s cloak: green, soft, incredibly tempting, and most importantly,  _ on his bed _ . Thrown and left there after Loki had entered his penthouse, anger on his face. Visiting Asgard  _ never  _ turned out to be such a great idea as Thor thought it was. Or, Loki simply always got the brunt of  _ everything _ . His Trickster  _ rarely _ smiled when he came back.

But today was the first time he’d unfastened his cloak with quick fingers, the helmet got tossed away a few seconds later. The rest of the clothing got lost on the way to the shower, strewn about here and there.  _ Chaos in his bedroom. _

Tony didn’t think it was a good idea to join his lover in the shower. Not yet, anyway. First, to give Loki space to let off steam. He’d surprise him afterwards with something to make him feel better.

_ Now to the cloak.  _ To say he was obsessed with that green mantle might be an understatement. Tony ran his fingers over the material, felt the coarseness on his fingertips and could hear the air crackle with steadily building electric charge.

The water was still running in his shower, a quiet cursing from Loki. He still had time.

_ “Sir –“ _

“Sshh, Jay. Daddy has a plan.”

Before he gave his brain the time to think about all the negative turns this could take, he was quickly depositing his own clothes. The shirt got thrown away, the jeans trampled to the ground where it  _ better stayed _ , the socks soon joined them.

Loki’s cursing was already turning quiet, the water had been turned off once or twice. Tony buried his face in the green cloak, his eyes closing in bliss as he caught a whiff of his lover’s scent. Vanilla, with a hint of spice. It smelled like  _ home _ –

Nothing felt better than slipping onto his bed, the cloak tightly wrapped around his fingers. The wool slid over his skin like it was a caress; an extension of long, pale fingers loving him, causing goosebumps and shivers everywhere.

For a moment he simply enjoyed the surprisingly heavy weight on him. Let Loki’s scent wash over him as a smile started to spread on his face.

He heard Loki turning off the water. It was quiet in the bathroom now as well. Urgency made his fingers work at a quick pace, draping the cloak around himself like it was chiffon and he out to seduce his prince. Loki  _ adored  _ seeing him in green but Tony didn’t often wear it. His colours were red and gold, it was what people associated with him and it drew attention to him. There wasn’t a lot of green in his wardrobe.

One day he might change that, depending on Loki’s reaction if he saw his cloak being used  _ that way  _ but –

Those worries were for tomorrow. Tony made certain to have the cloak draped  _ just so  _ that his privates were covered but enough skin to be seen still. He looked like a handpicked  _ gift _ , he decided, not without some smugness to it.

He knew how to set himself in a scene.

He couldn’t wait for when the door opened, and Loki came out.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long.

Loki’s hair was still dripping, single water drops were running down his face. Obviously, someone had been in a hurry and honestly? Tony didn’t mind at all, not when Loki stared at him like he was everything he’d ever wanted and hadn’t even  _ known  _ he craved in the first place. The hunger in his eyes was only paralleled by the soft smile on his lips that soon gave way for a pleased growl.

“Are you only going to stare or -?” Tony teased Loki, a hand tugging at the green wool.

Loki took the words as the challenge they were, and joined Tony on the bed, crouching above him.

“You look good in my cloak.”

“I  _ know.” _ Tony sighed theatrically. “And it feels good on me, too.” He waggled with his eyebrows.

“Even better,” Loki purred before he leant down, catching Tony’s lips with his own. While Loki did his best to keep the kiss chaste, almost reverent even with the way his hands were touching Tony  _ above  _ the cloak – he couldn’t hide the pleased air around him. When they had to catch breath (Tony), and Loki sneaked a thumb below the green garnet, rubbing lazy circles on his skin; their next kiss fuelled by more passion, the hunger  _ finally  _ shining through.

And if this was how curiosity killed the cat? Then Tony was game.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Kasumi's amazing art which you can find [here on tumblr](https://kasumiscrawls.tumblr.com/post/611735527925989376/from-another-room-anthony-have-you-seen-my) to give it all the love it deserves 👀


End file.
